My friend is a Girl
by Demoniac Spirit
Summary: yugi and his gang have a new boy in their all boys' school, but the boy is not a BOY! he is a girl who forced to feign as a boy. seto is her room mate? tea tries to go out with her? EEEEWWWWWW!!!!! my first humor fic! plz R&R ^_~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: nope, I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
IANA: ok, I know this is crazy, but hey, imagination doesn't hurt right? I'm dying for nice reviews, T_T, I'm not a great writer, but I'm trying to be! ^_^  
  
Hint: the gang now is in an all boys' school; Tea and Serenity are the only girls in the school. *Nod* *nod*, I know it doesn't make sense, but pleeeaaase give it a chance and read it. Gwen is my make up character, ^^  
  
//blah// thinking  
  
LET'S START IT RIGHT NOW!  
  
^^;;  
  
My friend is a girl  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Gwen' s open jaw can almost touch the ground.  
  
"You heard me, young lady, you are going to Domino high the all boys school." An old woman with an annoyed and serious face said.  
  
"AS A BOY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Gwen's yelling can almost be heard at thousands miles away.  
  
"Stop yelling and get changed right now!" the old lady ordered. "Domino high is the best high school in this city and it's the national top five. You are very lucky to have a chance to go there. They don't have a room for a girl right now, so you just need to feign to be a boy for about 2 months. Then you can go there as a girl. Remember, only the principal knows this, so don't let anyone else knows."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No but."  
  
...................  
  
"Stupid guardian lady!" Gwen murmured under her breath when she puts on the short hair wig.  
......................  
  
In Domino high school, grade 9-C.  
  
Joey: hey, Yug! I heard that we're going to have a new boy today!  
Yugi: oh, really? That's nice, maybe we can be friend with him.  
Tea: a boy again? Don't they ever send another girl to this school?  
Serenity: yeah, we're the only two girls in the school.  
Bakura: but this is an all boys' school, it's already a surprise that they let you stay here.  
  
(Bakura got two dead glares. --;;)  
  
"Class, class!" the teacher tries to exclaim over the 30 voices. "We're going to have a new student today and his name is Auroyu Chinhuru." In the front of the class, Gwen, I mean Auroyu stands there with annoyed eyes. She looks at the boys with a disgusted face.  
  
"Do you mind to introduce yourself Auroyu?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Ok, my name is Auroyu Chinhuru. I just moved to this city and I live with my aunt." Gwen's heart shakes again when she looks over the classroom. //man, this is sick! Why the hell do I want to pretend like a boy?//  
  
"Ok, Auroyu, you can sit beside Yugi and Kaiba."  
  
Gwen saw a short boy with mixed color hair waving his hands happily. She walks toward him. //he seems nice, maybe I can be friend with him.//  
  
"Hi there!" Yugi smiled and start to introduce the gang. "This is Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Tea and Serenity."  
  
Gwen: o_O?? There are girls in this school?  
Tea: -_-U yeah, nothing surprised. But Serenity and me are the only girls here.  
Gwen: // damn you, stupid principal! Why can't I just be like those girl?// ^^;; hi, um, hey which one is Kaiba?  
Joey: aw, man, you don't want to know him. He's the biggest jerk in this world! (Poor kaiba, people always thought he's a jerk. T_T)  
Bakura eyes Gwen that the boy behind her is Seto Kaiba.  
  
Gwen turned around and greeted, "hi Kaiba, nice to meet you." Then her eyes meet two cold blue eyes that are half hide behind his brown hair. Kaiba glares at her and said, " mind your own business."   
  
Gwen was shocked. // You bastard, nobody can talk to me like that!//  
She then moved her body close and ready to yell, but she was dragged back by six strong hands.   
Joey: yo man, calm down! I told you to stay away from him.  
Tristan: yeah, you don't want to mess with him, he even call Joey a puppy dog!  
Joey: -_-;; Tristan you little punk! I'll get you!  
Everyone: o_O;;  
Bakura: I think Kaiba just doesn't want to be disturbed by us, give him some quiet time.  
  
(Bakura got another two dead glares, --;;)  
  
So Gwen's first class was over in an angry mood, but she's glad that she made so many new friends and two 'girl friends'. // Nobody talks to me like that, Seto Kaiba, just you wait.//  
  
But Gwen can never knew what's waiting for her after lunch.  
  
After lunch, gym class. -_-U  
  
Gwen: o_O what? We have gym? We have gym? We have gym?  
Everyone: -_-U, calm down, Auroyu.  
Yugi: yeah, don't worry; I'm not good at it too. Once I run 100 meters in 5 minutes.  
Everyone: o_O;; so Yugi, you are the turtle that gym teacher's talking about.  
Yugi: hey, watch it! I'm just trying to comfort Auroyu!  
Gwen: -_-;; um, Yugi, actually I can run 100 meters under 15 seconds.  
Yugi: o_o   
  
Bakura: then what are you worrying about?  
Gwen: // of course I'm worry about my body! I'm not going to change in the boys' changing room! AAAHHHHH!!!!// -_-U  
Tristan: hey, earth to Auroyu! You look like you were yelling inside your mind!  
Gwen: //-_-U how does he know?// *smile nervously* nothing, I just hate gym, that's all.  
  
Then, she turned around and walks to the changing room.  
  
Joey: you know, he's kinda weird! He doesn't look much a boy to me! (Hah? When does Joey become so smart? But you can never discover my evil plan! MWAHAHAHAHA! -_-U)  
  
Tristan: -_-, Joey, you said that about Yugi and Bakura before.  
  
(Joey got two dead glares and Tristan got one. --;;)  
  
In the changing room:  
  
Gwen was changing inside the shower room. She doesn't want anybody saw her. //man, I must get changed before all the boys come in!// after she gets changed, she looks into the mirror.  
  
O_o??!!  
  
Gwen:// my chest is bigger than boys'. O_o// //AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! They'll find out! What am I going to do?//  
  
But with no choice, she walks out the changing room.   
  
The gang: o_O   
Joey: Holy cow!!! What on earth is wrong with your chest?  
Gwen: -_-U, um, nothing. I, um, fall on my chest yesterday and it gets swollen.   
Everyone: o_OUUUUU o-kay.   
Gwen: *notes to herself to get a bigger gym T-shirt next time*   
  
Tristan: aw, man! My @#%$* hurts!  
Everyone: -_-UUUUU  
Bakura: o_o Tristan! You don't have to say it aloud!   
Tristan: what's wrong with that? We all boys right? Besides, Joey kick my @#%$* yesterday just because I wink at Serenity!  
Joey: o_o, you better stay away from my sister!  
Tristan: I'm your best bud!  
Joey: my point.  
Tristan: o_O???  
  
Tristan starts to complain how his @#%$* hurts and tries to touch it. Everyone else: -_-UUUUU  
Gwen forces herself a pity face, but inside her mind, she was yelling. //AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! THIS IS SICK! BOYS ARE SICK! SICK! SICK! SICK! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!// (no offence to boys ^^;;)  
  
Gwen: *disgusted* I'm going to get some water.   
She walks away with a disgusted pale face and ready to vomit. Then, she arrived to the water fountain and drinks some water.  
  
Gwen: ah, better now. * Still think about Tristan's complaining about his @#%$! * //stop it! You stupid brain! That is so sick and nasty, I'm not going to do this two more months, NO, HELL NO!!!!!!!//  
  
Then Gwen saw a shadow on the wall and she turned around, it's..............  
  
To be continued............  
  
  
IANA: hehehehehehehe, poor Gwen.  
Gwen: this is so sick! Tristan, never go near me again!  
Tristan: how the hell do I know you are a girl?  
Bakura: but still you shouldn't say it aloud. -_-U   
IANA: ok, stop arguing and help me ask for reviews!  
  
Bakura: oh, right. Please give IANA some nice and kind reviews; this poor girl is dying for them. ^_~  
IANA: *sniffle* *sniffle* yeah.  
Seto: no one will pity you. -_-U  
IANA: hey! Why not? Am I not cute enough?  
Seto: *nod* *nod* yeah, look over there. *Points at Yugi*  
Yugi: *sniffle* *sniffle* pppplllllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee give her some reviews, *wuwuwwuwuwu* ppppllllllleeeeaaaaaaasssseeeee!!!!!!! ^_~  
Fan girls: awww!! *Dreamily* so cute!  
IANA: -_-U I see what you mean.  
IANA: but anyway, reviews with suggestions are always welcome! ^_~ Just don't bash me in the reviews about my poor grammar and spellings; I'm trying to find an editor. Fortunately for me I didn't fail English class. -_-U but unfortunately for you. -_-U 


	2. ok, now i'm in trouble with tea and seto

Disclaimer: Yugioh rocks!!! And I don't own them!! ^^;; I just want to   
make things happier....  
  
ok, since my computer system broke down, so this text might look a little  
weird, but I try my best.  
  
IANA: I actually get 9 reviews for only one chapter??? Guess the   
begging thingy must work. ^^;; Well, anyway, thanks to all the people   
who like my story and send reviews. *Sniffle* that's really kind and   
nice of you. Well, most reviews say my plot is 'weird', hehe, I'm the   
queen of weird plot! Yay!! -_-U, ok, story is more important.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Gwen turned around and saw Seto Kaiba standing behind her, waiting.   
She glared at him. //Yugi told me he's a rich kid. So? My family's   
rich too! How dare he talk to me like that?//  
  
"Would you hurry up already? What are you? A pig? Do you need to   
drink that much water?" Kaiba asked impatiently.   
  
Gwen nearly choked listening to those words. O_o;; "hey! Who do you   
think you are, talking to me like that?" Gwen's anger finally burst   
out and she yelled.  
  
Seto glared at her coldly and replied, "Seto Kaiba."  
  
True, those two words could chill many people's souls out of their   
shells, but sadly, or should I say unfortunately, Gwen was not an easy   
girl, well, a boy, to pick on...   
  
"I know you're Seto Kaiba. So what? Why do you have to act like a mouse  
with a bigger cheese? And do you know who I am?"   
  
"No, and that's not important." Kaiba pushed Gwen out of his way   
lightly, lightly in his way, and drank some water.  
  
Just a slight push caused Gwen back away with a big step. Her hands   
were clenched tightly and the sentence, "No, and that's not important"  
was making her want to jump on Kaiba and punched him right on the nose  
. However, she knew how strong Kaiba was just from the little push, and  
she didn't want to cause trouble either on her first day. So she   
swallowed her angers and walked away.   
  
"But, Seto Kaiba, you just remember, this isn't over." Gwen murmured   
under her breath...  
  
...................................................  
  
After PE, Health class (-_-UUUUU):  
  
The health teacher was talking but Gwen was, uh, O_O;;.  
  
Gwen: ewwwwww, gross!!!!  
  
(I don't know what they talk about on boys' health class, but probably  
something gross to girls. ^^;; no offence to boys!)  
  
Teacher: excuse me, Mr. Chinhuru?   
  
Gwen: o_o!! Uh oh, // I'm doomed!//  
  
Teacher: what did you say?  
  
Gwen: um, gross......?  
  
Then the whole school building is shaking and the people on the street  
can hear this:  
  
GET OUT OF MY CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(-_-U)  
  
Gwen stepped out the health class angrily. She wipes away the slobber   
on her face, which got there when the teacher yelled at her.  
  
"Jeez, he doesn't need to yell that loud! I'm just telling the truth.   
It was him who asked me what I said!'  
  
"I heard that!" Mr. J yelled from the class and slammed the door shut.  
  
//Damn you, stupid teacher.// Gwen slid down and sat against the wall.  
Her eyes were full of boredom. She put her hands into her pocket and..  
  
"Huh? Hey! Gum!" (Ok, you don't need to be that excited.) //Hey, this   
is not bad. I don't need to listen to that nasty thing and I can do   
whatever I want outside!//  
  
// What word should I say next time? Umm, disgusting? Sick? *Sigh*, I   
should learn some bad words......// (bad thoughts!!)  
  
.......................................  
  
Tea was walking down the hall with a pile of papers about a meter high.  
She sighed, thinking about how she needs to help Ms. Grey cleaning her  
closet during the boys' health lesson.  
  
// I wonder what they talk about during the health lesson...// Tea   
thought. Girls are always curious, but I don't think they should be   
curious in that way...  
  
"OUCH!!" Tea tripped over something and she fell on the ground.   
Although her face is to the ground, she can still hear all the papers   
flying around her. -_-U   
  
Tea's face grows darker and her mouth is widening in a scary way like   
she's going to eat someone. She growls like an animal. (Get my point?   
The anime growls.) She stands up and turns around, but when she saw   
Gwen's innocent face and hear her soft sorry, her face changed.   
  
Gwen stood up and startsed to pick up the papers. Tea stands there and   
doesn't know what to say. She watches Gwen whom to her is Auroyou pick   
up every paper on the ground.  
  
//He's really nice, kinda like Yugi. And he looks really cool when he  
doesn't tuck in his shirt, and his uniform is open like that... His   
hair is so cool, it looks so soft, I really want to touch it......//  
  
Tea blushed. She walks near Gwen and stoop down, she pretends to help   
Gwen but 'accidentally touch her hair'.   
  
Gwen: o_O;; *steps back* um, what're you doing?  
  
Tea: ^^;; nothing, sorry, I just accidentally touched your hair.  
  
Gwen: -_-U //Like who believes you...//  
  
"So, what are you doing out here?" Tea tried to change the subject.  
  
"I, um, I just told the teacher that health is gross and then he   
chased me out." Gwen said in a feeling unfair voice.  
  
Tea giggled. "You are so funny!" "Um, no I'm not, I'm serious." Gwen   
was confused.   
  
Tea: -_-U, ok, never mind.  
  
Tea notices Gwen's ears.  
  
Tea: o_O;; you have earring holes?   
  
Gwen: -_-;; umm, yeah. You see, I get those when I was younger, I was   
kinda dumb that time, I thought they were cool, so... *laugh nervously*  
I'm a nice boy now!  
  
Tea: oh. *Eyes full of big hearts* //he's also evil cute!!!   
AAAHHH!!!!//  
//he's so dreamy!// Tea thought. //maybe he'll ask me out, or maybe I   
can ask him out...// "So, I'll catch you later!" Tea winked at Gwen and  
walked away.  
  
Gwen: o_O;; //oh, I know that kind of wink... I USE IT ON MY CRUSH!!!   
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!//   
  
Gwen: That Tea girl is weird, really weird, maybe I should be on guard   
around her. -_-U never mind, but why she winks at me like that? Come to  
think about it, it's pretty gross! I'll never use another wink like   
that on my crush! *Thinking* oh, that's why he runs away from me every   
time I meet him... -_-U  
  
................................................  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
IANA: I'm so tired! It's so hard to think and write something funny.   
Humor is not my type!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
IANA: ^_^ anyway, I've find myself an editor!!!! Yay!!!! Let's cheer   
for Hera/het! Congratulations!   
  
Every character in my fiction: -_-U we are so sorry to hear that,  
Please beware of her weird grammars and spellings. And, our advice is,   
RUN WHEN YOU CAN!!!!!!  
  
IANA: you guys are so mean. TRAITORS!!   
  
IANA: anyway, I like you all, people! Thanks for the reviews!!! Please   
review this chapter as well!! ^_~ Just like before, suggestions are   
always welcome!!! I mean, hey, that's what reviews are about, right? ^_^   
  
Yugi: *still in his cute face* please review!!!   
Pplllllleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee.  
  
Kaiba: I'M SICK OF IT!!! Can't you be cooler? Like this!   
*Gives fan girls a cool wink* review...  
  
Tea: ok, better than my wink. -_-U 


	3. maybe this isn't a good idea

Disclaimer:   
  
Seto: ...... IANA owns the most disgusting fan fiction ever!!!  
IANA: hey! Don't insult my writing skill with that word!!  
Seto: --;; whatever...  
IANA: I prefer 'sick' better...  
Seto: o.- I SAID whatever...  
  
Anyway, I...don't...own...yu...gi...oh...  
  
z...z...z...z.........  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Hey, Auroyou, what's wrong with you today?" Yugi asked Gwen when the gang was in the school garden.   
  
"Umm, nothing. I..., umm... just didn't feel comfortable today." Gwen frowned a bit.   
  
"O-Kay!" Yugi winked and looked at Ryou. Ryou looked at Joey, then Joey looked Tristan, and Tristan looked at Yugi.  
  
Gwen looked at them curiously. "What?!" Gwen yelled. "What are you guys planning to do?  
  
"Umm," Ryou said, "since you don't feel good, then I think maybe..."  
  
"Maybe we'll tell you this later..." Joey said quickly and he changed the subject. "Hey! Look there's a pretty chick! Hi!!! Cutie!!!"  
  
Gwen: --;;  
  
"Just tell me," Gwen looked around from Yugi to Tristan. Her eyes stopped on Ryou.  
  
"Don't look at me! I'm not going to be the one who tells you this!" Ryou tried to escape from Gwen's dead stare.  
  
"Just-tell-me!!!!" Gwen said that between her teeth. With an animal roar, Ryou gulped and said, "o~k, I'll tell."  
  
Ryou cleared his throat nervously, "we think that you roommate is Seto Kaiba."  
  
..............................  
  
Gwen's eyes and mouth were opened like that for the whole day.   
  
O_____________________________________O  
  
.....................................................................  
  
"But why?!" Gwen yelled inside the principal's office. "Anyone! Anyone but that Seto Kaiba!!!"   
  
Yugi and the gang could feel the shaking ceiling on the first floor.   
  
"Yugi, I don't think Auroyou take it easy..." Joey chewed his gum and said unclearly.   
  
Yugi laughed nervously, "but I don't think the principal will let him continues to shout like that. Get over it, it'll stop later."  
  
Joey: o.- ok...  
  
"I'm in a huge trouble." Ryou muttered again and again.   
  
Everyone: -__-U  
  
Tristan looked at the Ryou nervously, "umm, guys, do you think he's ok? He's been saying that ever since Auroyou went into the principal's office for his room number."  
  
"That's not the reason." Joey shook his head wisely. *nods* *nods* "It's ever since Auroyou yells: IF SETO KAIBA REALLY IS MY ROOMMATE, I SWEAR I'LL SQUEEZ YOU INTO A HUMAN MEAT BALL, RYOU BAKURA!!!!"  
  
"Wow, that was very mean." Yugi said and looked at Ryou with pity. "Evil..."  
  
Ryou: trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble...  
  
*Everyone shook his head with pity...*  
  
(O.o)  
  
.....................  
  
"Never! I'll never live in the same room with that freak! Never!" Gwen yelled.  
  
The principal frowned. He glared at Gwen, "young lady, I hope you remember the reason why you feigned as a boy. If we have a room for a GIRL, then you don't have to wear that BOY uniform, DO YOU?"  
  
Gwen was just about to say something, but the principal didn't let her. "Now, your room number is 752, take your bags, and GO!"  
  
.......................................  
  
"If I die because of that Seto Kaiba, I'm going to hunt this school forever as a ghost!" Gwen muttered to herself.   
  
Gwen: -__-U, wait, what am I thinking? Why am I scared of Seto Kaiba? All the things he did, he's going to pay! Watch out Seto Kaiba! I'm going to get you for good! Mwahahahahahaahaha!!!!!!!! OUCH! *Trips over a box*   
  
O_____________-  
  
.......................................  
  
Joey and Tristan helped Gwen to carry all her bags. They stopped in the front of Kaiba's room. Well, this was Kaiba AND Auroyou's room now.   
  
"Umm... ok, buddy, I think we'll stop here." Joey said and put down the bags. (Which I suspected that were full of teddy bears. ^^U)   
  
Gwen glared at Joey and the gang. "Why don't you guys come on in? It'll be FUN! REALLY FUN!!"  
  
The gang laughed nervously, "umm... maybe another day... we...umm...have...umm...A STUDY CLUB! Got to go!!" Joey said and dragged the gang and ran away with terrified faces.  
  
Outside the school,  
  
Yugi: Joey, I don't think it's very nice to leave Auroyou alone. I think he got some problems with Seto Kaiba. We have to be there for him, you know.  
  
Joey: *sighs in relief* ok, ok, ok, yug, I know. However, *in a very professional tone* it'll give him a chance to practice to be brave. We can't always be there for him, you know! Friendship doesn't mean over-protective... blah, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Yugi: wow. *_* Joey, you are so smart! That's very right! *Thinking to himself: wow, Joey sure knows a lot about friendship. *Nods* yeah! That's what are friends for! *  
  
Ryou&Tristan: *sweatdrops* yugi sure is slow...  
  
.......................................  
  
Outside room 752:  
  
"Some friends..." Gwen muttered angrily. She breathed hard, //ok, this is it, calm down; you can do it, Gwen. That Seto Kaiba will see who is boss!!//  
  
Gwen put in the key and turned the knob...  
  
Gwen opened the door and she saw Seto Kaiba was sitting on the couch and reading a newspaper. He looked up as Gwen walked in with her bags.   
  
"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Seto put down the newspaper and stood up. He looked at Gwen unfriendly.  
  
//ha! Maybe this isn't a bad idea after all!// Gwen thought to herself happily. //in this way, I can annoy him any time I want, mwahahahahhahahahahahahaha!!!!//  
  
"Oh, Mr_I_think_I'm_so_smart_guy, I got keys~" Gwen said a singing tone and grinned happily.   
  
"Where did you get those keys?" Seto stared at Gwen and asked without moving his eyes from the keys.  
  
Gwen glared at him. "It's not your business."  
  
Kaiba walked slowly toward Gwen, he narrowed down his eyes and his steps were like wind. Gwen could feel the anger in that wind.  
  
Gwen: *gulps* //maybe I shouldn't say that.//  
  
Seto Kaiba was standing in the front of her right now. Gwen's head only approached his shoulders. Seto looked down and smirked at Gwen's height. He narrowed down his eyes more and frowned. He walked closer to Gwen and put his hands on the door as if he was going to close it.  
  
Gwen: O_o //waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Mommy!!!! Help!!! Mr. Teddy!!!! Help!!!! He's going to bit me!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!//  
  
At this time, Gwen yelled silently in her mind. She pulled out a letter immediately like a robot. (O_o)   
  
"Here~is~the~letter~from~the~principal!!!!!!" Gwen almost screamed out.  
  
Kaiba took the letter and read it. Then, he looked up and glared at Gwen.  
  
"Oh, so you are my new roommate." Seto grinned evilly and happily. "This is going to be fun..." he muttered.   
  
"What do you mean by new roommate? What happened to your old roommate?" Gwen asked nervously.   
  
"Oh, you don't want to know." Seto smirked and slammed the door.  
  
*Gulps*  
  
Gwen could feel the chill from her back. Goosebumps started to appear on her skins.   
  
Gwen's weird imagination #1:  
  
Kaiba laughed insanely and evilly with 2 horns on his head. He held a big red fork. Fires were around him and little devils were dancing around and saying: 'die, die, die, die, die...... mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Gwen gulped. She didn't dare to look back at Kaiba.  
  
Maybe this isn't a good idea after all......  
  
.......................................  
  
To be continued...  
  
Note: if you reviewed last chapter, then there might be a little problem to review this chapter. If there is a problem, then please go to chapter 2 and review for this chapter. ^^U, please, I want to know what do you think.   
  
IANA: well, I got nothing to say, so, let's make a thank you list. ^_^  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Anime Queen: ^______^ hey, what's up?!?! ^^U ok, need me to say more? You are one of the reasons why I keep writing!! ^_______^ Thanks for supporting!!!  
  
Yami's angel: hehe... ^^U I'm so cruel. Gwen is really unlucky to be my character... mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!! ^^U thanks!  
  
Lily22: O.o someone? Help! I need a doctor! Help! Someone here fainted!! Help!! Ok, I admit it, last chapter was sick, but guess that's what makes it so fun! *Evil laughter* ^^U thanks for reading my fan fiction!  
  
Shadowsprite: :) you ask for it! IANA: seto! Wink at her again! Seto: --;; leave me alone! IANA: come on! This is for the thank you list! Seto: --;; *wink* *wink*   
  
Lynn: thank you! I feel so loved!! ^^ Umm, what did you say? You love this story? Not me? ^^U it's the same thing...  
  
Seto's Angel: ^_^, well, I don't know. My story is not that good; maybe it's not a good idea to rate it as 5 stars... thanks anyway!! ^^U  
  
Hera: *waving hands* hey!!! ^^U can't let you edit this chapter, because I'm in a hurry to update it. ^^U say hi for me to your yami!!  
  
Also, special thanks to: xannie, Blackmagic760, NightsClaws, ForgottenDreamer, Orenji-chan, and those who read this fan fiction!!   
  
I will appreciate all kinds of reviews. Flames are accepted, but please don't be too harsh. *Puppy eyes* I'll be really happy if you give me suggestions. ^_^ 


	4. gwen to the rescue!

Everyone: ..........  
IANA: ^_^  
Everyone: -_-+...  
IANA: ^_^  
Everyone: JUST DO THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!!!!!  
IANA: o.O jeeze... okie... I don't own yugioh... I own Gwen... I own the famous Gwen's weird imagination... hehe...   
  
Gwen To The Rescue!  
Chapter Four:  
  
Gwen put down her stuff and looked around the room. There were two beds in the room. They were opposite to each other. There were two cabinets in between the beds. Kaiba's bed was blue; everything was blue.   
Gwen: o_oU // does that mean I CAN'T wear my CUTE pajamas at night?!!?//  
"Hey," Gwen turned around and saw Kaiba. "Yeah?" Gwen gulped nervously. //damn!! Why the hell should I be nervous?! // "Ahem. YEAH?!" Gwen yelled out.  
Kaiba: o_O "Do you play duel monsters?"  
"Sure I do!" Gwen said. "What do you want?"   
"Well..." Kaiba smirked. "Let's have a duel. The loser will do anything the winner orders for a month!"  
"Hmm.." Gwen wondered. "I'm pretty good at duel monsters, but I don't even know this Kaiba guy..."  
"Don't tell me you're scared, woman!"  
"Hey! Who's scared? Don't cry like a baby when you lose! And, woman isn't bad actually..."   
Kaiba: O.o -___- "That's an insult, dumbass..."  
Gwen: --; "Let's duel!"  
........................................  
"NOOO!!!!!" Gwen yelled as her fairy (her last monster) was destroyed. "Didn't you ever watch 'Beauty and the Beast'? Your monster is not supposed to kill the pretty fairy! Your monster is supposed to love the beauty, not kill her!!"  
Kaiba: --; "Sucker! In "Beauty and the Beast", it isn't a fairy! It's a girl! A girl!!"   
"Fairy!!!"   
"Girl!!!"  
"Fairy!!!"  
"Girl!!"  
"Fairy!!"  
"Ppht... fine, fairy, guess an idiot like you wouldn't even understand "Beauty and the Beast". But then I guess that's a love of death. Mwahahaahhaaha!!!!" Kaiba laughed.  
Gwen: --; //I hate living with this sicko already... _ NOO!!!! He's going to torture me for losing this duel forever! I'm dead meat!! NNOOO!!!!!!!//  
"Well..." Kaiba grinned. "It's time to do whatever your master orders you to do! MWAHAHAHAA!!!"  
Gwen: *sniff* *sniff* ;_;  
Gwen's weird imagination #2:  
*Gwen's singing* You can kick my ass out the window~ I'll just get back up! You can attack me with your Blue-Eyes, and I won't give a f***~ You can hang me like a dead meatball~ I'll go underground. You can attack me with your Blue-Eyes but ~ You can't keep me down~~ own~~ own ... (Pink's 18 wheeler!! It sounds so good! If you've heard it before, then you can really feel Gwen's pain now...)  
........................  
"Oww..." Gwen mumbled. "Oww...." "Kaiba! That bastard doesn't have to kick my ass that hard..." Gwen was sitting in the hall. Kaiba's first 'order' was sleeping in the hall for the whole entire month, so he could enjoy his 'personal' time.   
***** Flash back *******  
Kaiba: *kicks Gwen out of the room* Be honored I did it myself! Mwahahaha!!!!!  
******* End of flash back *******  
"Co~ld..." Gwen shivered. "Damn it! I'm not going to do this for the whole entire month, am I?" *thinking about how Kaiba acts* "Umm...I guess the answer is yes..." ";_; I'm so cold... so pained..." *sniff* *sniff*   
Gwen's 'first night' wasn't right at all... it was all about shivering in the hall and trying to think about hot coco... which made her drool... --;  
................................................  
The second day was a Saturday. It was a day off so you could go home and see your family, but to Gwen, it was more like a nightmare...  
"lalallaallaalalala!!!!!" Gwen hummed to herself as she roller-skated on the road. "Yeah, this is called life! Life! Free!!" she exclaimed and smiled when boys passed and blushed. //I look good when I'm a girl! Man! I'm pretty!! ^_^// (--;)   
*Poom! *   
"OUCH-IA!!!" Gwen was too busy to look at the boys but she ran into someone.   
Gwen: O_O KAI-B-A?!  
Gwen's weird imagination #3:  
Kaiba: you wear a dress!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(same scene) Kaiba: *screams like a girl* AAAARRRRHHHHH!!!!!!! Mommy!! He is a monster!!!!  
(same scene) Kaiba: *tells everyone is the school* Auroyu is a girl!! Get her!!!!  
Kaiba turned around and saw Gwen. His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. "Watch where you're going, sucker." Then, he walked away.   
Gwen: O.o //how come? How come he didn't saying anything?! This isn't real? Is it? *Pinched herself* OUCH! O.O this is real!!!//  
"Huh?" Gwen noticed an envelope lying on the ground. She picked it up and found out that was Kaiba's information research. "Wait!" Gwen yelled, but Kaiba's limo was already gone. "Hmm... maybe I should keep it as a threat... hehehe... ^_^"   
However, Gwen saw two words written on the envelope: EMERGENCY!!! IMPORTANT!!! Gwen didn't dare to keep it. //what if it's really emergency and it can save someone's life? What if a company's fate liesin this? What if the earth will crash? What if all the girls in the whole world will die?! (--; That's a little too stupid...) ARCK!! I can't be so selfish! Got to return this to Kaiba! //  
.......................................  
Gwen wandered down the street. She didn't know where Kaiba's mansion was. "Oh great, this is just great!" Gwen muttered as the rain dripped on her face. She looked up to the sky. "Well, I should really hurry up and find the biggest house in the city..." o_oU "In the city..." Suddenly Gwen saw an address on the envelope, "--; why didn't I see it earlier..."  
Gwen found the address on the envelope, but she was already soaked. Water slid down from her hair to her eyes. (Gwen: _)   
.................................  
Inside Kaiba's mansion:   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE IT?!?!" Kaiba yelled at the nervous man in front of him.   
"Well, sir, you see, you always keep the important file yourself..."  
"SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!" Kaiba yelled. "The file contains the important information of my latest invention! Whoever got it will use it for some evil purpose!!!" // like Pegasus... //   
Pegasus: hey! *Hiding Kaiba's high tech secret...*  
"Mr. Kaiba." A servant came in. "there's a lady at the door said that she has something very important of yours."   
"Oh? Let her in!!" Kaiba said impatiently.   
Gwen walked in and water soaked the floor. "Hmm...you dropped this on the street..." Gwen held out the envelope. It was wet, but fortunately, only the envelope. Kaiba grabbed it excitedly. He opened the envelope and found everything was safe. He sighed in relief and suddenly turned to Gwen and stared at her in a weird way.  
"Umm..." Gwen looked away and whistled nervously.   
"I see," Kaiba sneered. (Gwen: O.o uh-oh...)  
"Well, Auroyu is your brother, isn't he? Huh?"   
"Oh..." (Gwen: O.o he is really smart... well, too smart... dumbass... heehee...)  
"Well, of course, yeah. Ahem. He is my twin brother! How do you know him?" Gwen smiled nervously. (Again...)  
"He..." Kaiba smiled like bad boy. "He is my roommate. He is a very nice guy, never bothers me although we share a room." Kaiba smiled innocently.  
Gwen: --; //Kaiba, you bastard, you'll pay... I just know I shouldn't have given him the envelope!! //  
"Oh, I see." Gwen glared at Kaiba invisibly. "He is a VERY NICE guy. You are NICE to him, AREN'T YOU?"   
"Ye-ah..." Kaiba looked away.   
"Ok..." Gwen suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Well, I've got to go..."   
"It's still raining."  
"Doesn't matter, I'm already soaked anyway." Gwen walked to the door.   
"Do you need my driver to drive you home?"   
"Umm... NO!" Gwen yelled. // Can't let him know where I live!! //  
She looked at the pour and sighed. Just before she stepped into rain, Kaiba called. "Here, take this umbrella anyway."   
Gwen took the blue umbrella and looked surprised at Kaiba. "Thanks."   
.............................................  
The weekend was over; Gwen was back to school, to "Hell". She sighed as she sat against the wall in the hall. She didn't even bother to go in the room. If she did, kaiba would kick her out anyway. Suddenly the door opened and Kaiba glared at her. "Come in."   
Gwen: O.o //did I just hear what I thought I heard? O.o Okie... this world is mixed up! The evil person is becoming crazy nice! O.o or is it just because I watch too many soap operas? o.O//  
Gwen walked into the room nervously. "umm... aren't I suppose to stay outside?" // _ dumb dumb mouth!!! He lets you stay inside then why ask him!?//  
Kaiba laughed. "Well, you sure are an honest puppy, huh?" he turned away and said quietly. "All thanks to your sister."  
"oh, ok." Gwen somehow blushed.   
Kaiba: ........................   
Gwen: ........................  
Kaiba: .....................  
Gwen: ..................  
(IANA: ok! That's it! I can't think of anything!! So...)  
........................................   
To be continued...  
IANA: ^_^ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! ^_^  
Thanks to:   
Ameve: ^^ umm... this chapter is not funny huh? X.x  
blackmagic760: there! I got some sugar! *glares from hikari* O.o ......  
shadowsprite, Seto: o.O I need air!! IANA: awww... Seto: *glares* shut up... IANA: ^^  
MicheleDevoe: ^_^ thanks! Long time no talk! ^^  
Anime Queen: actually... I'm out of ideas... O.O that's called a help, isn't it? lol!  
Sendra: ^_^ thanks for review... your fanfic is funny...  
JediMasterYami: more Gwen's weird imagination!! ^_^  
Kaiba's girl: *smirks* don't worry... Tea is dead meat... ^^;;  
Yami Ishtar: O.o umm... here's more!!!  
ChildofMidnight: ^_^ what's up!! I'm going to update October ghost soon... very soon... ^^  
Ruby/Luna: O.O umm... I don't dare to hurt Ryou anymore!! O.o  
Medafan: yep, yep, I make more...  
(): umm... thanks for the review! ^_^  
Herahet: *laughs drunkenly*  
Hera: God help me, she and Yami Bakura got drunk on New Years... 


	5. Tea is

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
Tea is...  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Auroyu!" Tea yelled and waved like a maniac in the hallway.   
  
The gang stopped walking, Gwen stopped and saw Tea running to her like crazy. Well, at least now she got used to be called 'Auroyu'.   
  
"Hi Tea," Gwen smiled, "how are you?"  
  
"Yo man," Joey threw Tea a greeting.  
  
"Sup," Tristan winked.  
  
"Hey." Yugi smirked.  
  
"..........." Ryou blushed without saying anything.  
  
"I'm goooood." Tea looked at Gwen dreamily.   
  
Gwen: *thinks* man, T_T I miss being a girl. *Sobs* I need to hang out with girls more!  
  
"So, Auroyu!" Tea yelled again. "Do you, um, wanna go to the sweets shop near our school?"  
  
"There's a sweets shop?!" Gwen screamed.   
  
"Yep, they have a lot of delicious sweets, drinks and ice cream!"   
  
Gwen: *screams like a girl*  
  
Tea: *screams like a girl*  
  
"Count me in!" Gwen screamed excitedly.   
  
Gwen: *thinks* ohhh... now that I'm a boy, uh, I mean I PRETEND to be a boy, I don't have to worry about my weight! Now I can eat whatever I want!! Hehehe...  
  
An evil star shined in Gwen's eyes and everyone was creeped out by Gwen's evil laugh...  
  
"Yeah! That's good! We'll come along too!" Yugi agreed.  
  
"Uh, Yugi, I invited Auroyu." Tea glanced at Yugi.  
  
"Yeah I know!" Yugi looked at Tea cheerfully.  
  
"I invited ONLY Auroyu." Tea said coldly.  
  
"And we are his friends, ^^" Yugi answered cluelessly.   
  
"Hey Yug," Joey jumped into the conversation. "It seems that Ms. Gardner only interested in Auroyu, I think we'd as well bud off her business."  
  
"But we are his friends!"  
  
Everyone: -___- ................  
  
"Ah Yugi, I don't think you get the point here." Joey tried to explain. "Tea invited ONLY Auroyu, and she did NOT invite us."  
  
"Are we Auroyu's friends" Yugi asked innocently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then of course we are invited!"  
  
"..............."  
  
"Uh, yeah, so see you guys!" Gwen smiled with a sweatdrop and got dragged away by Tea.  
  
"Wait!" Yugi yelled behind them, "we are coming too!! We are friends!"  
  
Everyone: ............... *walks away*   
  
Joey: do you know that spiky hair guy? I don't know him.  
  
Tristan: not me!  
  
Ryou: *laughs nervously* we just happen to be together for coincidence for a few years, that's all! We don't know him! Haha.. We just happen to sit with him, that's all! We don't know him! *Coughs nervously*   
  
Joey: by the way, I don't know this white hair idiot either.  
  
Tristan: *walks away*  
  
Ryou: yeah! I don't know this white hair idiot either! Ahah...  
  
................  
  
"I'll have a super size chocolate sundae! ^_____________________^" Gwen ordered happily.   
  
"Uh, I'll have green tea, -_-" Tea managed to swallow down her need for sweets.  
  
Gwen: *thinks* haha, sucker...  
  
"So," Tea laughed nervously as she watched Gwen 'swallowed' down the ice cream like a caveman. "Do you have a girlfriend, Auroyu?"  
  
Gwen swallowed hard, "no!" she yelled. "Uh wait, yes! Um, actually..."  
  
Gwen: *thinks* what am I gonna say?! I mean I AM CUTE no matter if I'm a girl or pretend to be a boy, people like me should have a girlfriend or boyfriend. And say right now that I "am" a boy, but a cute boy like me should have a girlfriend!   
  
Stars shined around Gwen, "well, I AM cute!"  
  
"Wha-?" Tea watched Gwen cluelessly.   
  
"Oh, I mean I 'had' a few girlfriends before," Gwen pretended to be careless, "but you know, girls, they are just too obsessed with me." Gwen shrugged cheesily. "And I think I'm better off with being a single, life's easier." Gwen flipped her front hair.  
  
Gwen: *thinks* although right now I feel like totally lesbian, *in a valley girl voice* I'm just too perfect, what can I do? *Sighs hopelessly*  
  
------ Stars ---- stars ----- stars-------  
  
Tea: *thinks* Auroyu is acting really weird today... and what's with all the stars!? But he probably just wants to impress me. *Laughs confidently* oh well, I'm just toooo attractive, he probably wants to ask me to be his girlfriend, ah, life as a popular girl is tough, but what can I do? *Sighs hopelessly*  
  
----- Stars ------ stars ------ stars -----  
  
In the end, neither Gwen nor Tea talked, they were completely drowned in their own self-impressions.  
  
Girls.  
  
"Auroyu," Tea said softly as she walked with Gwen back to the school.   
  
"Yeah?" Gwen was still thinking about the taste of the ice cream. Gwen: *thinks* I gotta eat more ice creams while I can, ^^  
  
Tea stopped walking, she turned to Gwen. "I've always wanted to tell you something, and today is the time."  
  
Gwen: o.O okie...  
  
"You are a really really wonderful guy." Tea started babbling. "I mean you are cute, smart, athlete (compare to Yugi), and have that attitude that even scares Kaiba off sometimes..."   
  
Gwen suddenly interrupted Tea, "I do?! He's scared of me?!"   
  
"Yeah," Tea said boredly, "but that's not the point, you see-"  
  
"Man I'm gooooood!" Gwen laughed. "Aha! You stupid jerk! Who's the man, who's the man, who's the man!!!" Gwen waved and yelled like a maniac.  
  
Tea: -_- please let me finish.  
  
Gwen: ^^;;; Okie...  
  
"Well," Tea breathed in hard. "I really really like you," stars appeared in Tea's eyes. "Can I be your girlfriend?"  
  
Gwen: O____________________O;;;;;;;; wha----?!!?!!?  
  
Tea: *thinks* ok, now let me see, which step am I on?  
  
Tea's "Wanting-to-be-girlfriend" checklist:  
  
1. Say good things about your future partner - check  
  
2. Tell him you like him for who he is - check  
  
3. The kiss, oh yeah, you go baby - unchecked.   
  
Tea: *thinks* alright, now comes to the kiss, if I kiss him, then he's mine! Mwahaahahahaa!!!  
  
"Auroyu..." Tea half closed her eyes dreamily, "I really love you..." *leans forward*  
  
Gwen: *thinks* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: *leans forward more and thinks* dammit, I can't open my eyes fully, but this way I can't see his mouth! Oh, there, alright! *Giggles evilly* you are mine.... Heheehee...  
  
Gwen: wait!! This is a mistake!! A big mistake!!!  
  
Tea: *leans forward more and more*  
  
Gwen: don't! I mean I'm not!! Wait!!  
  
Tea: *lips curled up*   
  
Gwen: O;;;; *slaps* you pervert!  
  
Tea who was the one got slapped, she opened her eyes fearfully, looked at Gwen unbelievably, and tears filled her eyes. "You, you slapped me!"   
  
But what Tea saw was Gwen running like hell out of the little school forest.   
  
Gwen: O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: .___.????? *Sobs* what the hell just happened?!!?!!?  
  
To be continued...  
  
IANA: it's been a long time since I update this fanfic. Well, because fics with OCs aren't popular among the "oh-so-mighty-anti-Mary sue" people, so I hardly update it anymore. But just to clear one thing up, Gwen is just an OC, she isn't exactly what you called "Mary Sue". And it really surprises me that so many people actually like this fic, and I really do enjoy writing it because I can just spill out all the humors but not insanity. (But, it is kinda crazy, but not THAT crazy...) and this fic isn't like my typical serious angst fics, and I don't really need to care about the format of this fic, in the other word, this is just a fic for fun, not some seriously funny fic that wanting to be the most popular humor fic, it's just my enjoyment which brings smiles to your faces. So thanks for all the supports and no, I didn't die or had a car accident or anything like that, -_- evil people. ^^ So, feel free to click the little review button and tell me you really do enjoy this fic, thanks! ^^ 


End file.
